


Coda Concerto

by Mobbo



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Found Family, Gen, I have the big shapes down but that means I don’t know what to tag w/o spoilers, Oh boy tags hm., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sega opened the door for music terminology and I took that and sprinted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobbo/pseuds/Mobbo
Summary: The seven Emeralds are the servers. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the Chaos.The Master Emerald is the server.Chaos is power, enhanced by control.The controller serves to scramble the Chaos.(or: Something’s wrong, and something’s right, and they can only hope, that by the end of it all, something will be okay.)((Or: I attack the plot of rise of lyric with a sledgehammer))
Kudos: 14





	Coda Concerto

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this first chapter is more of like a prologue, so I felt pretty comfy dropping this now. It’ll probably be a while before I update this again as I want a comfortable chapter buffer and right now I’m maybe a third of the way into the proper chapter one.  
> That said, those of you that aren’t here from Super Sonic Speed, hi! Those of you that are there from that, also hi! (I’m working on the last chapter(s) I promise)

The forest is quiet, lit by the gentle light of the moon. Leaves glimmer with leftover rain, animals slink through the shadows, and a cold breeze tugs gently at Shadows quills. 

_ The seven emeralds are the... _

He isn’t sure why he’s standing here. He hasn’t been sure of anything for a very long time. He is sure that he is angry. He is not sure why. It festers inside of him, a wound with no source, an injury with no healing. 

Grass rustles underfoot as he steps forwards, the occasional twig snapping. He could go faster, use his skates, but something tells him that’s a bad idea right now. 

_ Chaos is power, enriched by... _

Something disturbs the quiet, a gasp cut off halfway through, and Shadow turns in its direction. The foliage is dense, grasping branches and clinging leaves, but he pushes through it regardless, entering a clearing. Most clearings are natural. This one is not. Carved out of the earth in a great circular pattern, reminiscent of...

reminiscent of...

(reminiscent of what? something’s wrong.)

In the center, there’s another hedgehog, face down on the charred earth. Blood stains fur, and Shadow takes a step further into the clearing. 

_ The controller serves to... _

Shadow kicks the other hedgehog onto their back, intending to assess the damage, and electricity leaps between them like fire, like chaos. It burns, it burns, it burns, and Shadow remembers. 

(He is not quite so angry, anymore.)

_ The seven emeralds... _

**Author's Note:**

> oooo mysteryyyy. short and sweet.   
> I’m going to be using a lot of musical terminology for the chapter titles.   
> Coda: a symbol that notes where the final passage of a piece begins.  
> Concerto: a soloist piece contrasted by an ensemble, such as a small group of musicians.  
> Arpeggio: a chord of notes that is broken, and then played in a sequence.


End file.
